


Desire

by orphan_account



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: An anon gave me the prompt on tumblr, Anal Sex, Harry Potter AU, Jake is a Gryffindor, M/M, Magic AU, Rich is a hufflepuff, Semi-Public Sex, Theyre in their seventh year
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-11
Updated: 2017-06-11
Packaged: 2018-11-12 18:30:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11167593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Rich accidently takes a love potion, and it has some consequences.





	Desire

    **Rich was actually having a decent day.** At, least, that was until he wound up taking a love potion.

   He didn't know how he managed to not tell his drink was drugged, but he didn't. The potion actually came into affect while he was in the bathroom. He was washing his hands, humming small showtunes when suddenly his stomach started churning. He turns off the water and fries his hands, when he almost collapses. He clutches into the sink, sliding down to his knees. ' _W-wha..? What's going on?'_ He thinks to himself. His breathing becomes faster and his face a little more flushed **.** He looks down, seeing his erection straining in his pants, and gulps.  _'Fuck.. Jake..'_ His mind no longer all there, he gets up and walks toward the library, knowing Jake will be there studying. 

   When he arrives at the library, Jake notices him imediently. The other closes his book and scurries towards him. "Rich, you okay buddy? You're not looking so well.." Rich looks up at him, pupils blown wide in lust. Jake gulps, looking down for the first time and seeing Rich's pressing hard-on. "Jake..." Rich says, scooting closer and pressing his body against Jake's. "I need you.. I don't know what happened.. But I need you to," He gulps. "I need you to fuck me." 

   Jake takes a deep breath, and backs away slightly. "It has to be a spell of some sort, you don't want me, Rich." Rich suddenly pins Jake to the wall, pressing his pelvis against the others insistently. "I  _want_ you. I've wanted you for so long.. Please, just fuck me!" His voice a slightly loud whisper. Jake looks at Rich, looking at the others flushed face, his freckles more prominent than before, and kisses him roughly. Rich let's out a small moan, running his hands through Jake's hair. Jake slides his tongue along Rich's lip, and the other eagerly opens wide. Jake let's his tongue explore, while his hand reaches down to cup Rich's groin through his pants.

   Rich let's out a muffled moan, and Jake pulls away slightly to shh him. Rich nods carefully, going back to kissing Jake ferociously. Jake let's his hand explore even further, hooking his fingers through Rich's pants and boxers, waiting for permission.  Rich eagerly nods and bucks his hips forward slightly. Jake slides his hand inside Rich's pants, cupping Rich's length and stroking him. Rich let's out a small gasp and bucks his hips forward even more. Jake slides his free hand in between Rich and His kiss, sliding his fingers into Rich's mouth. The freckled teenager sucks on them eagerly, getting them wet. Jake pulls them out quickly, Rich whining slightly, before sliding his hand into the back of Rich's pants. He circles a finger around Rich's puckered hole, pressing in slightly. He slides in his whole finger, and Rich's ass eagerly sucks it up. Rich let's out small moans, trying not to make anyone aware of what they are doing.

   Jake adds another finger, and Rich trembles underneath him. Knowing the other isn't going to last long, he keeps quickens his pace, stroking harder and fucking faster. Rich is a trembling mess underneath him, and within a few minutes he had come. Looking up at Jake, his pupils were back to average size and he blinks slightly. Jake looks down at him and smiles softly, planting a small kiss on his forehead.

   Somewhere, two blonde and brown haired Slytherins were high fiving.

**Author's Note:**

> Any feedback is appreciated! Come yell at me: http://doctorterrible.tumblr.com


End file.
